Boxing Day
by pinkwar
Summary: The twins are up to no good and Adrian Pucey really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. This story contains British swearing offensive language and Fem!Harry / Female Harry potter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies,**

 **I hope every one had a nice Christmas however you chose/ had to spend it.**

 **I'm not sure that this is one of my best, there are some parts that I really like and other parts that are perhaps a little meh**

 **but it ties up one of the loose ends from the when snakes fall lions do too so it serves it's purpose, and I hope you like it**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Various edits made 31/12/18**

Harmony Potter felt absolutely terrible.

She'd had a visit from her Aunt Flo during the night and she'd woken up feeling like someone was taking a beaters bat to her insides. She felt so horrid in fact, that even the remaining high from the ball was no longer having a positive effect on her mood.

As she trudged through the draughty castle she called home for nine months of the year, with her cramps seemingly getting worse by the minute, she decided that whomever had come up with the idea of menstruation must've been a man. No decent woman would be responsible for inflicting this amount of pain on a fellow human just for the sake of procreation and even the end result from that was supposed to hurt like a fucking bitch!

Why couldn't men be the ones going through this shit every month, they were the ones who wanted their bloody heirs so badly after all! She swore to merlin if she had to interact with any members of the male species today, they'd better make sure they were guarding their wedding tackle.

She would not be held accountable for her actions if they didn't.

Whenever she got like this Hermione always said that it was the PMS talking, personally Harmony thought it was her rarely used logic talking.

She just couldn't understand how Hermione of all people could think that it _wasn't_ a crime against human decency, that in order to continue the human race (magical or otherwise), a woman should have to be stuck with this ... _painful inconvenience_ every month from the time they hit puberty, until such time that they became so old and dried up that society no longer deemed them to be of use.

Where the hell was the justice in that!

The only male who might be spared her ire would be her boyfriend and that was only if he agreed to make her that lovely potion that would stop the quidditch practice in her stomach.

It was lunch time now and those that'd remained for the rest of the holiday were in the great hall and according to Hermione (who was currently handing in an extra credit assignment to their barmy Astronomy professor), Severus was amongst them.

So here she was, heading for the one place she'd hoped to avoid for the next few days. Because during this time of great inconvenience the normally heavenly smelling food in the great hall made her want to hurl into the nearest serving dish, which is why Hermione (who was currently on her favourite persons list) had been kind enough to grab Harmony something plain to eat when she'd gone down for her own lunch.

But her friends kindness had been in vain, because if her boyfriend was in there (and thus her only possible hope of potion relief; with her mum, Pomfrey and even Penman out of the castle for the day) then she had no choice but to brave the smells and hope for the best.

She was about to make her way down another flight of stairs ( _why is this castle so bloody big_ ), when she was suddenly wrapped in a headlock and dragged away from the steps and off towards a deserted corridor on her left.

She tried to lash out at her attacker, but when she went to move the dickhead who'd grabbed her seemed to grow another set of hands, and she found herself unable to twist her arms around enough to get at the wand she'd tucked down the back of her leggings.

She was about to head butt the bastard(s?) and hope for the best, when she was unceremoniously dumped on the stone floor.

Looking up she was confronted with two identical be-freckled faces, both of which were grinning down at her from behind their artfully messy ginger hair.

With a nasty glare firmly fixed in place, Harmony pushed herself up off the hard floor very intent on making a red haired rug out of the pair of imbeciles.

But the twins clearly weren't as ready to dice with death as they sometimes appeared, because as soon as they saw the look on her face their grins fell, and they held their hands up in front of themselves in a placating gesture of surrender.

Harmony felt quietly pleased when she saw this reaction from them, but she knew better than to let this pair of twits know that she was even marginally amused by their actions.

So instead she decided to channel a good imitation of her boyfriends sneer and took a menacing step towards them.

"You better tell me right now, what the hell you two fucking twats think you're doing. Because I swear to Godric, you are this close to winning a free castration courtesy of the most noble house of Potter".

"We meant no harm-". Said one very pale looking twin.

"- Oh holy Marauders spawn". Said the other.

She really hated when they did this back and forth twin talk, and she could already feel a headache coming on from it. Pinching the bridge of her nose she took a deep breath in, before releasing it in one long exhale through her mouth.

She was trying very hard to remind herself; that Molly at least, would likely be a little upset if she were to slaughter her twin sons.

"Look, I don't know what you want. But unless you have a bottle of Lady Lax or a very large bar of Honeydukes finest, I really couldn't care less. So can you _please_ get out of my way? I'd like very much to find the one person who might be able to provide me with one or even both of those things".

Getting no response Harmony huffed out a annoyed breath; trying to barge past the twins. As soon as she went to move through them however, she was grabbed by her upper arms and pushed back to where she'd been standing seconds before.

Harmony felt like the top of her head was about to explode.

Her glare intensified at the twin terrors; this would've sent most people (including her father) running for their lives by now, but unfortunately for her the twins (and she blamed Molly wholly for this) were made of sterner stuff and they admirably stood their ground in front of the irate girl, albeit a good foot or so out of smacking distance.

She couldn't believe the nerve of these two.

As she fumed, she idly wondered if Molly would still be upset if she maimed them a little. She knew Molly would definitely be upset if she killed them, but surely she'd understand if Harmony was to send the pair of them back short an ear of two.

"We can see that you're in a hurry old fruit-". Said one twin a manic gleam entering his eyes.

"-But we come baring gossip",

Harmony scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gossip? Do I really look like I'm in the bloody mood for hearing about who snogged who in the nearest broom cupboard yesterday". Harmony said, her voice hard enough that it could've been sharpened to a razor edge.

"Well according to our sources-". Said the twin on the right with a salacious wink.

"-It was you doing the snogging yesterday-".

"-Oh fair maiden of our hearts".

Harmony felt herself go pink, "I'd like to see you prove it".

"No need to get your knickers in a twist fair maiden-".

"-The gossip that we come baring-"

"-Has nothing to do with your fine self".

"Well not directly any way", the other twin finished with a small shrug.

Harmony counted back from ten and forwards again before answering the pair.

"Well whatever this _oh so_ important fucking gossip is, will you just get on with it already. You're clearly not going to let me leave until you've delivered it. And I have absolutely no desire for your _particular_ brand of company today".

"Charming one ain't she". Said the one nearest the wall.

"So very charming". Said the other.

Without warning the twins suddenly swooped towards her.

Looking like one big freckled mischief monster.

"Well-"

"-our fair-"

"-fine-"

"-lady".

Harmony tried to take a step back but it was no use.

Within seconds their arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, leaving her squished between the pair of them like an unhappy filling in a twin terror sandwich.

"Rumour around the tower is-". Came the mock serious whisper.

"-That you want to know what Prick-headed Pucey-".

"-And your darling Sevie boy got up to during the ball. Isn't that right Forge",

The twin on her left nodded sagely, looking theatrically grave.

"That is indeed true Gred".

"You know what happened between Sev and Pucey?".

Harmony could've smacked herself as soon as those words left her lips. She knew better than to sound to eager for their information.

She knew (probably better than most) the high prices that the twins charged for their information; if they knew that you were eager for whatever it was they had, then they made it all the more expensive.

From their cheese eating grins she just knew this was going to cost her.

"We-"

"-Most certainly-".

"-Do". Was the affirmative reply.

Harmony narrowed her eyes at the pair. "How?. No one else seems to know a fucking thing. What makes you so special".

That made the grins drop.

The twins looked genuinely put out that Harmony would question their ability to track down information pertaining to any and all mischief and/or trouble that occurred within Hogwarts walls, with no more than a well placed smirk and a twinkle of their blue eyes.

"We have our-"

"-Sources.". Was the vague reply.

"But in recompense, for the dangerous reconnaissance we've had to undertake-". Harmony barely resisted the urge to scoff again.

"-We wish to barter with you-

"- For the use of a small trifle of yours-".

"-It's not even something you'll miss!"

"-Nothing more than an old.."

With the twins engrossed in their monologuing Harmony was finally able to wiggle free from their hold around her shoulders. This allowed her to round on the pair of mischief makers.

"No absolutely not! I am not. I repeat NOT! Loaning you my cloak again! The last time I did, you used it for perving on us in the showers after practice! And it's no use denying it either. I saw you! An invisibility cloak doesn't hide you, you pair of morons; when you both stick your bloody arms out from underneath in order to high five each other". Harmony stated angrily.

The twins dramatically clutched at their chests. As if her words had grievously wounded them.

"It hurts us greatly, Little Titch-". Harmony ground her teeth. She wasn't sure whether it was Fred or George that called her that, but she'd get him back for the dig at her height.

"-That you would think us capable of something-"

"-So salacious".

The pair of them tried and failed to look innocent and Harmony rolled her eyes at them.

"Well if you don't want the cloak. What do you want for your information? It's obviously something I'm not going to part with easily. Not if you're going to these lengths to acquire it".

The twin on the left pulled a sealed piece of parchment from inside his school robes and held it out towards Harmony liked it was a rare gift.

"On this piece of parchment is the information you seek-".

The other twin suddenly grabbed the note out of his brothers hands and began to stroke it reverently.

"-And all we ask of you majesty-". Said the left twin as he took the parchment back from his brother, before dropping to one knee in front of her.

"-Is that you bestow us with the use of your wondrous map for the week". Finished the other twin, as he too dropped to his knee in front of her.

After Several long seconds of silence the twins looked up at the pissed off witch questioningly. She was tapping her foot on the stone floor and didn't look the least bit impressed by their gloriously over dramatic efforts. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be willing to make a deal for the information they had.

Finally Harmony broke through the silence. Her tone proving just how unimpressed she was by the whole situation.

"If I loan you the map I have two conditions. One: you will only get the map for one day". The twins opened their mouths to protest at the cut down time frame but Harmony cut them off with a look. "and _If_ you try and keep it longer, I promise that neither of you will be sleeping very comfortably for the next few weeks".

The twins gulped just a little at the threat but said nothing; realising that arguing to keep the map for longer would not only be a fruitless endeavour, but that doing do would likely end in the castration that Harmony had so graciously offered the pair earlier on.

"And two: If I give you the map, I don't want to know a single thing about what you want to use it for. Deal?"

The twins shared a look before they both rose from the floor their manic grins once more in place.

Having gained what they wanted; though perhaps not for as long as they'd wished. The twins clasped Harmony's hands in a handshake that was so overenthusiastic that she could feel her shoulder parting from their sockets.

"Pleasure doing business with you Little Lioness". Their grins were now so wide that their faces looked like they'd been split into two.

"Indeed, truly a pleasure!"

Harmony wrenched her hands out of their grip before giving them a good shake to try and gain some feeling back in her dead fingers.

"We have just one other request, oh gracious majesty-".

The twins once more dropped to their knees; one of them holding the note out to her like he was presenting her with a crown.

"-We ask that you only open this note once we're no longer in the vicinity of your benevolent wrath",

Harmony looked down at the pair with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

They hadn't been the least bit bothered by her possible wrath when they'd grabbed her a the top of the stairs and she couldn't really believe that they were now either.

She released a huff of pure exasperation. She'd long since reached the end of her very thin patience with this pair and if she didn't get rid of them soon; she feared she'd have to apologise to McGonagall for the mess she'd inevitably make when she hexed them in to next year.

"If I say yes, will it mean that you'll finally bugger off and give me the fucking note already!"

Apparently the pair of them had finally realised that they'd outstayed their welcome, because the slightly crumpled note was unceremoniously thrust in to Harmony's waiting hands.

As one the duo rose from the floor and quickly began backing away from her. They were still slightly bent over as they backed away, giving the intentional illusion of a mock bow and looking for all the world like they were leaving the presence of a queen and not an irate fifth year student.

"We thank you for your benevolence-"

"-Oh mighty champion of Hogwarts!"

Harmony's pretty sure the pair would've left it at that and happily been on their way.

Unfortunately for her the pair happened to notice a couple of Ravenclaw firsties heading up the corridor, and they apparently couldn't resist the urge to cause just a little bit more mischief; So they began shouting deferentially in Harmony's direction as loudly as they could.

"Avert your eyes-"

"-From the blessed-"

"-Mistress of Mischief!"

It had the desired effect and the Ravenclaws began looking between Harmony and the twins quizzically.

She could feel herself going red under the blatant gawking; She suddenly decided that she didn't care if Molly would miss them, because she desperately needed to murder that pair of impossible red heads.

For now she settled for glaring daggers at the Ravenclaws.

A feat she managed so well, that one of the girls actually squeaked in terror before grabbing her friend and dragging her in the opposite direction to Harmony.

Harmony shook her head in disgust.

 _Honestly anyone would think that I was scary._

She aimlessly began to wander down the (now) mercifully empty corridor and looked down at the unassuming note in her hands.

This little piece of crumpled parchment supposedly held the answers that she was seeking.

She'd asked her dad about the fight after she'd arrived at her parents chambers for Christmas day, but he'd come up with another terrible lie in answer to her questions and then spent the rest of the day mocking her for her red eyes; When she'd attempted to ask Severus the same question (once they'd escaped outside after Christmas dinner), he'd simply backed her in to one of the greenhouses and snogged her senseless rather than answering her.

Not that she minded. The snogging that it is, she'd very much minded the lack of answers she'd gotten from the boy.

Sirius had warned her at the ball not to expect any answer from that quarter, and for once it appeared that Sirius was right. The thing that was really steaming her was the fact that no one else seemed to have any answers for her either.

The twins were right. She'd spent most of the previous evening asking various people in the tower if they knew anything about the fight, but no one did.

The way everyone she'd spoken to talked you'd have thought that no fight had taken place during the ball.

She'd almost have been inclined to think she was the only one to see anything, but she knew for a fact that at least half the people she'd spoken to last night had been in the crowd that had surrounded Severus and Pucey.

With her thoughts whirling she'd lain awake in her bed for hours before her brain had finally stilled and she'd come to an infuriating, but very clear conclusion for her housemates bizarre lack of knowledge.

People were deliberately hiding what had happened.

But why were they hiding it at all? Her fellow Lions certainly wouldn't have anything to gain by not gossiping about the fight. She could perhaps understand why they might not want to talk to her about it, her boyfriend had been involved after all. But to not even be gossiping about it amongst themselves was the height of peculiarity and she knew they weren't; She'd hung around the common room in her cloak when know one had been forthcoming with answers, and all she'd gained for her efforts was the distinct feeling that she now knew what being a stalker might feel like.

All this meant only one thing as far as Harmony was concerned. People had been told not to talk about the incident, even amongst themselves.

So now the question was; Could she actually believe what this little piece of parchment said at all?

 _If_ she believed that some of them really were ignorant to what had transpired, and that the rest of them had been scared in to keeping the information to themselves by someone (she had a pretty good idea who it might be. Though she'd get her potion out of him first before she confronted him about it), then why should the twins be any different?.

She knew they hadn't been in the crowd (she'd have seen that pair a mile off in their neon orange robes), so that left only two other possibilities.

Either someone had talked to them, even though the students weren't willing to talk to each other about it, let alone talk to her or the twins had made the contents of the note up.

If Hermione was here she'd likely tell her it was the latter and that the note wasn't worth the parchment it was written on.

The thing is, Harmony thought it unlikely that they'd give her false information. Grudgingly she could admit that their information network was much better than hers. Certainly none of the information they'd ever given her had been wrong. It could be expensive to obtain, yes. But never incorrect, and while they definitely got on her nerves with their mischief they weren't big liars either.

Ok, so they lied if they were trying to get out of trouble, but so did everyone else and at least the twins usually owned up to their mischief in the end.

Her abdomen gave another uncomfortable tug and she finally looked at the area her feet had absently carried her too. She was near a small alcove, one that was big enough to hold a couple of suits of armour, while still leaving a large enough gap between them that someone small could sit in the alcove reasonably easily.

She settled herself in the gap, cursing the cold stone floor as she did so. Biting her lip, Harmony broke through the bright orange wax that was holding the note closed.

For a second Harmony wasn't sure what she was looking at, frankly it looked more like a transcript of a conversation than a brief note with a straight forward answer. But as she read it and the words began to jump off the parchment and lodge themselves firmly in her brain, her blood began to boil in a way that not even the twins idiocy had been able to achieve.

 _Looks like something out of the black lake on a good day!, Gagging For It, Cheap Half Blood Mongrel, Sucks cock Like a Pro, Gryffindork, Bangable bod, Let a Fellow Snake give her ago, Cock Sucking Bitch!._

Without realising what she was doing she pushed herself up off the cold floor (all thoughts of her severely cramping abdomen were suddenly forgotten), as her blood stream coursed with raw rage.

Her feet began to carry her towards the great hall and she had only one thought going through her mind.

 _Adrian Pucey you are so fucking dead!_.

Pucey was sullenly sat at the Slytherin table stirring his turkey curry and rice into a disgusting lukewarm mess; completely unaware of the small package of hormonal rage that was heading straight for him.

If this had been a normal day, a day where he hadn't been turned into a pariah by his angry housemates, he'd have been chatting with his fellow snakes and helping to create a nice ruckus at the table.

He'd tried to plead his case in the dorms on Christmas morning, but it'd been to no avail. His fellow snakes were no longer willing to be associated with him and even his friends were refusing to speak to him or even sit near him.

There was several feet of empty space on all sides of him, because as soon as he'd sat down at the table for a late lunch everyone had deliberately moved away from where he'd parked himself.

They'd done the same thing yesterday to.

It didn't seem to matter whether they'd once been his friends or whether they were members of his house that he barely knew. No one wanted to be associated with him since the news of his fight with snivellus had spread around the dormitory early on Christmas morning.

He didn't kid himself in to thinking it was because they liked the greasy bastard.

No, they disliked the filthy half breed as much as he did. The reason his housemates were treating him like pond scum was because he'd lost them the house cup. It didn't matter to that it was only December, every single member of his house knew that a two hundred and fifty point loss wouldn't be something that they'd be able to overcome in time for the cup to be awarded; If his pariah status wasn't bad enough, he now had so many detentions to his name that he'd be lucky to get anytime to himself before the summer holidays started.

Beginning to chunter under his breath about the unfairness of it all, Pucey glared down at his congealed mess; stabbing it viciously with his fork as his thoughts turned decidedly dark.

 _That_ _fucking_ _disowned oily_ _bastard. Should've kept his fucking mouth shut! I wouldn't have that stupid bitch Penman or the rest of the house on my back if he had._

 _Not that, that stupid fucking cow should be our head of house anyway. She's a fucking Mudblood for fucks sake!_ _And I don't care where she was fucking sorted, she's certainly not a fucking slytherin. If she_ was _a real_ _Slytherin, she'd be applauding me for downing one of those mother fucking Gryffindork's!_

 _Not docking a shit tone of_ _points for…"ungentlemanly behaviour"._

 _It's fucking bullshit!_

 _For one thing that_ _bloody_ _pathetic_ _Mudblood wouldn't know a gentleman if one_ _bit her on her bony fucking arse._

 _I bet if the fucking mongrel_ _bitches father wasn't a professor and that_ _Mudblood slut wasn't_ _our head of house, no one would've given_ _a flying fuck what I'd said._

 _To many fucking Mudblood lovers in this fucking school. That's what the problem is. That troglodyte bitch should be grateful that I'd_ _even contemplated getting my dick near her. Not like she's_ _going to get anything better._

 _Ugly little cow._

 _hese fucking mongrels need to be put back in their fucking place! Like it used to be._

As Pucey continued to stew, he didn't notice the unnatural hush that had fallen over the normally noisy table. He also didn't notice that some of his housemates had scuttled even further away from him (backing in to their fellow diners in the process), at the sight of an enraged Harmony Potter baring down on the table like the goddess Adrestia.

Pucey was pulled from his dark thoughts when someone gave him a particularly nasty poke in the shoulder. He started to turn, quite prepared to tell the person who was interrupting him to go fuck themselves, but he never got the chance.

He didn't get chance to notice the wand in his face before his head was being blasted sideways by a hex that was delivered at point blank range.

Harmony watched, feeling deeply satisfied, as Pucey's head snapped to the left from the impact of her hex. She'd put so much power in to the spell that the bastard had been pushed out of his seat and sent sprawling over the deserted section of bench behind him.

Trying to shake off the daze from the spells impact, Pucey gingerly pushed himself up off the bench (accidentally putting his hand in his congealed curry in the process).

His face felt tight and painful, like he'd just been hit in the face with a large club. The hex's main impact point was near his left eye and just to the side of his still tender nose. He could already feel a spectacular bruise forming. He just hoped like hell that his nose wasn't re-broken, he really didn't want to have to go back to that stupid bitch Pomfrey again.

The tense hush of that the Slytherins had fallen into was now spreading into Ravenclaw territory, as more students began to take notice of what was happening. For now the rest of the hall seemed blissfully unaware of the fact that one of their fellow students was about to die at the hands of a hormonally charged teenage witch.

Pucey felt something warm and sticky starting to drip over his upper lip. He swiped at his face with his curry covered fingers, and they came back red with blood. Apparently the hex _had_ re-broken his nose.

 _Fucking brilliant._

Uncaring of the blood and curry he was smearing over the wooden table, Pucey pushed himself away from the table and turned to face his unexpected attacker.

"you fucking bitch! What the hell was that for!"

Pucey's snarl was vicious but low, meaning that only those that were already paying attention were able to hear it. Even with the Professors absent from the hall for a staff meeting, Pucey had no desire to drew anymore attention to what was going on.

After all it wouldn't do for everyone to see the state he'd been left in by this half breed Gryffindork.

Harmony on the other hand, had no desire to keep her voice down; She certainly didn't care if any one noticed what was going on, her brain had lost all rationality as soon as she'd started to read that note.

"What do you think it was for! You stupid cunt!"

Severus had just been finishing his choc-mint soufflé and correcting a passage in his 6th year advanced potions text when his girlfriends loud exclamation caught his attention, making him look up from his notes. He'd noticed the others around him going quiet, but he hadn't much cared why and now he wondered what he'd missed.

Harmony's words reverberated around the great hall. Causing an unnatural silence to settle over the rest of the previously noisy students. It was like someone had pressed the mute button on a muggle television set.

The whole room had gone completely still. Suddenly no one was bothered by the food in front of them or whatever inane chatter they'd been engaging in with their friends and table mates. Every single pair of eyes in the room was riveted to the scene, that looked as if it would prove to be as entertaining as it would be gossip worthy.

Severus could just make out Harmony and Pucey facing off against each other at the other end of the table, he couldn't see much because everyone else was also trying to get a good view of the scene and were leaning over the table to get a better look.

Letting out a growl of annoyance Severus stood from his seat to be able to see the pair properly. This earned him little more than a cursory glance, no one was bothered by his temper for the moment. They had juicier things to hold their attention.

From his new position Severus could now clearly see Harmony had her wand in hand and was clenching the stick so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. While her lovely green eyes were spitting fire the likes of which he'd never seen, not even when he'd fucked up the night of the ball.

Pucey on the other hand looked about as menacing as a particularly ugly pug. He seemed to be having a great deal of trouble keeping himself upright and was using the table for support; His wand was nowhere in sight.

Even from this distance Severus swore he could feel the anger that was clearly rolling off of Harmony in thick waves; He had a reasonable idea what was likely to be responsible for it to.

There was only one thing that Severus could think of that would drive Harmony to attack Pucey in the middle of the day; In front of so many witnesses.

But how had she found out?

He thought he'd successfully derailed her questioning the previous afternoon and he'd subtly threatened various gossipy students who'd witnessed the fight to keep their mouths shut and to tell everyone else to do the same. That is if they didn't want to end up in detention for the rest of the year.

Someone had to have talked, and when he found out who they were they were in serious trouble.

"I don't know what the fuck it was for. You stupid fucking cow! I take it this is some new fucking thing is it? The mighty Gryffindork's have had to start randomly attacking innocent students, because they're to fucking cowardly to get their kicks by attacking actual bad guys like the rest of us do."

Harmony scoffed as she put her hands on her hips.

Her wand was still clenched in her fist and ready to fire off another spell as soon she felt one was needed.

"Innocent? You? You're about as fucking innocent as Pettigrew was! And he got the fucking kiss for Merlin's sake. You're not fucking innocent. You know perfectly well what that was for you useless bag of dicks! The next time you want to call a girl a cock sucking mongrel bitch, why don't you try saying it to her face instead of to her boyfriend".

Severus watched as Harmony looked the fuming boy up and down, a nasty smirk taking over he normally kind face.

"But then why would you? It's quite clear you haven't got the balls to take on a girl. In every sense of the word".

Sensing that this was likely to get very ugly, very quickly Severus started hurrying towards his irate girlfriend before she did something she'd regret.

He didn't want Harmony getting suspended, just because this wanker couldn't learn curb his mouth.

As Severus got closer to the pair he saw Pucey lean towards her; a nasty leer plastered over his features.

"Trust me love, I've got more than enough _balls_ to _take_ the likes of your fugly arse".

A look of disgust crossed Harmony's face.

"I'd rather shag a troll".

Pucey smirked evilly. "I should try a different creature sweetheart. I hear incest's usually frowned upon ... even amongst your fellow trolls"

Harmony felt something in her snap. She lunged towards the smirking boy, a nasty hex on the tip of her tongue but she didn't get the chance to fire the spell because her arms were suddenly restrained and she was being hauled away from the slimy smirking bastard.

It was a good job that she's know her boyfriends scent anywhere, otherwise his sudden restraining of her would have resulted in him sporting a broken nose the same as his housemate. But even knowing it was Severus that had hold of her; didn't stop her from trying to free herself from his grip.

"For fuck sake! Let me go. Now Severus!"

Severus could feel the eyes of the hall on them, but he couldn't give a fuck. He needed to calm Harmony down. Fast.

He breathed her name soothingly in to her ear but it seemed to have no effect on the struggling girl, so he tried again with a bit more force behind his words.

"Harmony listen to me, he's not worth it. If you go after him like this McGonagall will have your head. Think about what you're doing for Salazar's sake! It won't be him that gets in trouble for this. It'll be you!. You attacked him first! You need to walk away before you get yourself in to any more trouble. This wanker isn't worth being suspended over".

Still struggling in her boyfriends grip, his soothing voice began to wash over her and her mind began to clear for the first time since she'd read the note the twins had given her. With rationality restored she finally took in her surroundings. If she did what she truly wanted to do to the disgusting bastard in front of her, she could kiss her schooling at Hogwarts goodbye. She might have gotten away with it if she'd confronted Pucey somewhere private, but she hadn't. If she followed through in front of all these gawping students there'd be absolutely no denying that she'd hexed Pucey six ways to Sunday.

Not even her parents would be able to help her then.

As it was, she was likely to be in some very serious trouble just for the little that she'd already done to the prick. She certainly couldn't afford to add to that in front of all these witnesses. No matter how much she wanted to wipe that look off the wankers face.

She was going to have to bide her time.

She'd get the bastard for what he'd called her. Unfortunately it just wasn't going to be today.

Severus felt Harmony go still in his arms and was relieved to see that common sense seemed to have prevailed for the time being. He began pulling her out of the hall. Hopefully they could disappear before the Professors got back from their meeting.

As Severus dragged her away, Pucey's nasally voice broke through the stunned silence and Severus cursed the imbecile.

"You're all fucking talk! Look everyone! Look at the cowardly half breeds running away from a strong, pure bred wizard".

Severus didn't need to see Pucey to know that he was sporting one of his _'I'm superior to you'_ looks.

He tightened his grip on Harmony and tried to get her to move faster. He wanted her out of the hall before the bastards tongue broke Harmony tenuous hold on her temper.

Severus held no illusions that if Harmony truly wanted to go back and take her anger out on Pucey's face again, that he'd be able to stop her from doing so.

"The disinherited Prince and The mudblood Potter. You'll have some right lovely babies won't you".

Pucey let loose a vicious laugh, though no one else so much a snickered.

"They'll be right disgusting little brats. Can you imagine! Noses bigger than an elephants and hair that looks like you've been through a hedge backwards. Of course you probably have been, haven't you, you stupid fucking slut!. I hope you terminate them early Potter."

Shocked and angered beyond words Severus stopped trying to pull Harmony from the hall. He'd heard Pucey say some prejudiced shit in his time, but this really went way beyond simple school boy hatred.

For her part Harmony forgot all about her determination to walk away from the wanker and instead broke free from her boyfriends suddenly slack grip. With all the speed of a rampaging hippogriff, she headed straight for the bastard determined to strike him down.

Pucey was to busy grandstanding to notice that the girl he was insulting had broken free off her boyfriend.

"wouldn't want any more of you filthy half breeds runni...oouufff".

The attack came so fast, that Pucey had no time to react before Harmony's knee came in to contact with his groin. Cutting his vitriol off mid flow and causing more than one male in the vicinity to wince in sympathy.

(Even if very few had agreed with what he'd been saying.)

The vile boy fell to the floor making noises like a dying whale.

Harmony stood over the whimpering boy, her chest heaving like she'd just had an intense training session.

"The next time you think it's a good idea to say shit like this to me I suggest you think twice, because you won't be worrying about _my_ children, you'll be to busy worrying about your ability to have any _at all!_ "

Harmony pulled her leg back, prepared to kick the boy in the ball's once more for good measure, when a stern voice rang through the air stopping her cold.

"Miss Potter! What on earth is the meaning of this!"

The hall held it's collective breath as the headmistress and the remaining teaching staff members moved towards the slytherin table and the whimpering boy on the floor.

Harmony gulped, but turned to face her accuser feeling completely unrepentant for her actions. The wanker deserved it and she'd take her punishment without complaint. Even if that punishment was suspension. She just hoped like hell that McGonagall didn't expel her.

"I was just showing Pucey". Harmony looked down at the pitiful boy in disgust. "That he can't make certain _comments_ without consequences, Headmistress".

McGonagall looked at the moaning boy who was being helped off the floor by a reluctant looking pair of slytherins.

She'd heard the tail end of what the boy had been shouting at Potter, but she couldn't condone her physical actions.

Not in front of a hall full of students.

"I can quite understand that. However I do believe that those consequences shouldn't involve the rupturing of his reproductive organs".

 _No matter how much he might deserve it,_ she added mentally

Potter shrugged her shoulders, completely unbothered by what she'd just done.

Minerva might have been willing to understand why the girl had done it but she wasn't willing to put up with this type blatant dismissal of her own authority.

Her lenses flashed angrily at the dark haired girl.

"Miss Potter, you've just attacked another student and even if it was provoked, I expect better from you than to retaliate in such a manner. You leave me with no choice but to deduct fifty points from Gryffindor and issue you with two weeks detention, and I hope that makes you learn your lesson about reacting in such a manner to the words of a bigoted _wizard_ ".

McGonagall said the word wizard like she really wanted to say fathead.

Harmony could feel her response to the headmistress's punishment leaving her lips before she could stop it.

"It was more than worth it Headmistress. Given the chance I'd knee Pucey in the balls a thousand times more".

With a cheeky grin she grabbed her slack jawed boyfriend by the hand and quickly walked them out of the hall, Mcgonagall's outraged voice following them all the way.

"Miss Potter!, MISS Potter, get back here right now!"

Harmony kept going and within seconds she was out of sight.

As soon as she was gone the hall erupted in excited whispers and hushed conversations. From the corner of her eye Minerva could see James grinning, not being able to reprimand his daughter she decided to reprimand him instead.

"You're not supposed to condone your daughters actions Professor Potter".

James grin only widened further as he stepped closer to the headmistress. In a voice low enough that the students wouldn't pick it up, he answered his pissed off boss.

"Who said I was condoning it?".

James glanced to the side and Minerva followed his line of vision. Both of them watched as the boy in question limped out of the great hall completely unaided. His helpers having gone back to their lunches now that Pucey was no longer using their feet as a bed.

"But even you have to admit, she got the little bastard good".

With one last grin James left a gaping Minerva to clean up the last of the mess. He had an errant daughter to find, It wouldn't do for him not to congratulate her on such a spectacular take down after all.

Though he'd have to remind her that if she wanted to do this to the wanker in future she needed to remember to do it without the audience.

One of the dungeon class rooms would be perfect. He'd promised to show it to Pucey after all.

Twelve days later...

The sound of a soft snore made Harmony look up from her shovelling and over at the owlery windows where her boyfriend had perched himself at the start of her latest detention. Clearly Severus had finally gotten bored of watching her, because he'd nodded off over the top of his book.

She shook her head, smiling slightly at the sight before she continued shovelling. This wasn't the date that Harmony had, had in mind for their first Hogsmead weekend as an official couple. But her punishment for kneeing Pucey wasn't over for another two days and Severus had refused to go to the village without her. So he'd dutifully sat watching her shovel owl droppings instead, it was kind of sweet. In a really gross way.

Harmony felt filthy and the smell had more or less destroyed her nostrils for the foreseeable future, but she couldn't regret what she'd done to Pucey.

Though she had learned that sassing the headmistress after you kneed a bigoted student in the balls was never a good idea.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little interlude, I think the next in the series is likely to be their first date.**

 **so look out for that. and if you want to know about the other Au's they're likely to go up in the new year and the An**

 **will still be posted on when snakes fall lions do to and possibly here as well, so if you want to be part of helping me**

 **decide which should take priority be sure to add an author or story alert.**

 **see y'all soon Pink X (^^)**


	2. new story

**new story in the when snakes fall verse**

 **who needs birthday wishes**

 **now up**


End file.
